The Storyteller
by Diva
Summary: This is just a teaser. More to come....
1. Default Chapter

So Weird doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Please Read & Review. Thank You.  
  
Teaser~  
  
The Storyteller  
Voice Over~ Annie  
  
For as long as stories have been told there's been a storyteller. A good storyteller is able to create pictures in the minds of listeners and readers. But what if the story the storyteller tells comes true? What things could they make happen? How could it effect the real world? Could the storyteller have the power to make anything happen? Even the end of man kind?  
  
End of Teaser~  
  
So what do ya think???? Should I post more? Please let me know. Thank You!   
Diva 


	2. The Prologue

So Weird dosen't belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Only this idea does. Please Read and Reveiw. Thank you.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The Storyteller walked into the hidden room. Anger built up in the Storyteller. In the hidden room, a desk was in the corner. A stack of papers were in the corner of the desk. Pictures were scattered on the floor. The Storyteller sat down at the desk and looked at a picture that lay on the floor by the desk. The anger now turned to rage. The Storyteller picked up the picture and set it on the desk. The Storyteller took a piece of paper off the stack. A pen appeared in the Storytellers hand. It was magic. The Storyteller began to write. Words of hate, anger, revenge. *Yes.* The Storyteller thought, as the words came together, *This'll do. It's the perfect story.*  
  
  
*****  
So what do you think??? Please let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You! :) 


	3. Nightmares

So Weird doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Please Read & Reveiw. Thank You.  
  
Annie Thelen lay in the arms of her boyfriend, Jack Phillips, on the couch in his HopeSprings home.They just lay there. Not doing anything. Just laying there in silence, listening to the sounds of each others heartbeats. The silence was broken by the sounds of the front door opening and people talking. "Hey guys." Carey Bell said, as he walked into the room, with Jack's sister Fiona at his side. "You two look cozy." Fi said, smiling. "We are." Annie said. "Where were you guys?" Jack asked. "Duh, at the store." Fiona said. "Fiona! Carey! Do you want to go with me to the sound check??" Molly asked from the kitchen. "Sure." Carey said, "Bye, guys." Fiona and Carey left the room. They heard the front door shut. Annie sighed and got up. "I've got homework to finish." Annie told him. "Okay." Jack said, " I'm gonna make some lunch. Do you want me to make you a sandwhich?" Annie smiled. "Sure. Thank you." she said, kissing him briefly on the lips. They broke apart and went their ways. Annie walked upstairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, she got this feeling. No, it wasn't a feeling. She could sense something. It was something evil. Then she heard Jack scream. *Oh, no!!* she thought as she ran down stairs and into kitchen. When she reached the kitchen and she saw what happened, she screamed. Jack lay on the floor, in a pool of blood, a knife in his chest. "No! No! No! NOO!!!" she cried, as she dropped to her knees besides Jack, not caring about the blood that was seeping into her jeans. "Jack? Jack?" Annie said, "What happened?" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but blood came out of his mouth. Annie began to panic. She got up and ran to the phone. When she put it to her ear, all she heard was static. The phone was dead. She went back to Jack. "The phone's dead." she told him, "I'm gonna go to the neighbors to use their phone." Jack looked at her. His eyes were huge. He was losing more and more blood. "I'll be back." she promised, kissing him on the forehead, then getting up and leaving the house. Outside, the air seemed to carry a eeire feeling to it. There was no sounds. No birds singing, no cars driving, no kids playing in the streets. Nothing. Just eerie silence. Shivering Annie ran over to the neighbors and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Annie wrapped around her self and ran back to the house. On her way back she reolized there was no signs of life anywhere. She ran back to Jack. His eyes were closed. He was breathing, but his breaths were slow and shallow. '"Jack?" Annie said. He slowly opened his eyes. Annie began to cry, knowing that she couldn't save Jack. Annie knelt down next to him. Jack's eyes followed her movements. She broke down into sobs. "I love you, Jack. Please, please, don't leave me." she sobbed, taking his hand and holding it, "I love you to much to lose you. Please don't leave me." Slowly, Jack lifted up his other hand, and cupped Annie's cheek. "Love you." he mumbled, blood still comming out of his mouth. Then his eyes rolled back into his hand and his hand fell from Annie's face. He was dead. Annie began sobbing harder. After fifteen minutes she stopped. She was all out of tears. Annie leaned down and kissed his cold forehead. Annie heard footsteps behind her. She went to turn around when------  
  
*******************  
  
Annie bolted upright in bed.   
  
  



	4. Nothing Bad Will Happen....

So Weird Does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Please Read and Review. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
W.W.L.O: Annie had a horrible nightmare about Jack dying.   
**************  
  
*It was just a dream* Annie told herself, as she got out of bed, left her room, and walked down the hall to Jack's room. She opened his door and walked in. "Jack?" she whispered. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. He could tell by her expression that some thing was bugging her. "What's wrong?" he asked. sitting up. Annie didn't have the chance to tell him before she broke down into tears. "Annie?" Jack said, "What's wrong?" She motioned for him to move over. Jack moved and she sat down. Annie stopped crying long enough to tell him about her nightmare. After she finished telling him, she began to cry. Jack held her in his arms. "It was only a dream." Jack said, stroking her hair, "It was only a dream." Annie took in a shuddering breath. "I know but it felt real." she said, "When I woke up I had tears on my cheeks." Jack kissed the top of her head. "Can I stay in here with you?" Annie asked. "No." Jack said, his voice sarcastic. Annie playfully smacked him. "Of course you can!" Jack said. Annie smiled happily. After a few minutes they had gotten under the covers and had fallen asleep.   
**In the Morning**  
Annie and Jack awoke to the sounds of silence. Annie noticed that the room had taken on a chill. Shivering slightly, Annie snuggled closer to Jack. The house almost seem to quiet. *It's probably just me being paranoid.* Annie decided. "Jack?" Annie said, "Does the house seem to quiet to you?" Jack looked at her. "My mom and Fi are probably out at the store." Jack said, trying to reassure his girlfriend that her nightmare wasn't comming true. Annie sighed and buried her head in Jack's shirt. "That dream most've really scared you." Jack said. "It did!" Annie said, her voice muffled, since her face was buried in Jack's shirt. Annie shuddered thinking about the part of her nightmare where she found Jack, on the floor, a knife in his chest. Jack lifted her face with his hand. "Hey." he said, softly, "Nothing bad will happen to me." "But--" Annie said, but was cutt off by Jack, who put his finger to her lips. "Nothing bad will happen to me." he said again, kissing her on the lips. They broke apart after a minute. "Nothing bad will happen to me." he said, for the third time.*My dream feels like it's comming true.* she thought, hoping that he was right.   
**********  
  
So What do ya guys think??? Please let me know!!!!! Thank You. ~Diva~ 


	5. The first story

So Weird does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Disney. Please read and review.  
  
  
Where We Left Off: Jack assured Annie that nothing would happen and he would be   
okay.   
  
  
**  
Annie and Jack went downstairs into the kitchen. Jack went to look for food in the fridge while Annie sat down at the table.* Why do I have this weird feeling that something's going to happen?* Annie wondered. She sighed. "I want to go outside." she told Jack. He gave her a look. "What?" he said. "I want to go outside." Annie repeated. "You want to make sure your dream isn't coming true." Jack said. Annie nodded. "But first." she said, "I want to get dressed." Jack smiled. "We should both get dressed. They went upstairs, changed, and went back downstairs. Annie and Jack walked to the front door. Annie opened the door and stepped outside. Just like in her dream, everything was quiet. No cars were driving down the street. No adults were watching after their kids play in the front yard. Not even the sounds of birds filled the air. Stillness was everywhere. Annie shivered. "Okay." Jack said, "This is really weird." "Let's go walk around." Annie said, "See if anyone's here." Jack nodded. They walked to Chelsea and Rhonda's house. Annie knew that they were always home at this time. Annie walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. No one answered. The door was unlocked. Annie opened the door and walked inside. Nobody was home. "Let's go back." Jack said. Annie sighed. They walked back to their house. Once inside Annie walked over to a phone, picked it up, and turned it on. There was no sound. Only haunting silence.*It's just like my dream!* Annie thought. Everything was happening like her dream. That meant that Jack was going to......die. Annie shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. "Maybe we should go to the next town and see if there's anyone there." Jack suggested. Annie nodded. Jack grabbed the car keys and they walked out to the car. Annie got in the passenger side, while Jack got in the driver seat and started the car. They drove to the next town. It was the same as Hope Springs. Everyone had vanished. "We're alone." Jack said softly. Annie swallowed. "Let's go back." she told him. After a few minutes the arrived back in Hope Springs. "Hey, look!" Annie said. Jack looked. Two people were walking down the sidewalk. "It's Fi and Carey." Jack said, stopping the car. Annie got out of the car. "Fi!" she yelled, "Carey!" They both turned around. "Annie!" Fi said, running over to her friend, with Carey at her side. "We thought we were the only people here." Carey said, when they reached Annie and Jack. "So did we." Jack said. "Come on." Annie said, "Let's all go back to the house." Everyone got in the car. They drove back to the house. Jack pulled into the driveway, and stopped the car. Annie got out of the car and walked toward the steps. There was a package on the top of the steps.* What the hell?* Annie wondered, *Last time I knew, we were the only people here.* Annie picked up the package. "What's that?" Jack asked, coming over to her side. "I don't know yet." Annie said. The four teens went into the house, went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Annie unwrapped the package. "It's a story." Annie said. "Read it out loud." Jack said. Annie began reading.   
  
What Goes Up Must Go Down  
A girl sat on the roof of her house looking up at the sky. She sighed and looked down. *I'm up high.* She reolized. "What are you doing up here?" a voice said behind her. "Sitting." the girl replied, not turning around. "Didn't anyone tell you what's up must go down?" the person asked. "I thought it was: what goes up, must go down." the girl said, confused. "Either way, you'll end up going down." the person said. "What?" the girl asked. Then she felt two hand push her from   
behind. The girl screamed all the way down until she hit the ground with a thud.  
  
  
"That's the end." Annie said. "That's distrubing." Jack said. "I'm going to burn this." Annie said, getting up, and going into the living room. She put wood in the fireplace, found some matches, and started a fire. Then Annie threw the story into the fire. It story instantly began to burn. "Now what are we going to do?" Fi asked. "We could go to the mall." Annie suggested, "Since we're the only people, we won't have to pay!!!" Fi smiled. "I'm in." she said. After a few minutes, the teens were at the mall. Annie and Fi headed off to Bath and Body Works. "Don't you feel a little guility?" Annie asked, as she took a bottle of body spray off a shelf. "Yeah." Fi said, taking a bottle of lotion, "Oh, well." Annie smiled. They left the store. As they walked, Annie had this feeling that they weren't alone. Annie stopped and turned around. No one was there. "What's wrong?" Fi asked, concerned. "I have this feeling that were not alone." Annie told her. That's when they saw a figure run toward the exit. "Let's go!" Fi said. Annie and Fi dropped their bags and ran toward the figure. When they reached the exit, no one was there. "What the hell?" Fi said. "Hey, look!" Annie said. There was a package on the floor. Annie knelt down and unwrapped the package. "It's another story." Annie said, softly.  
  
To Be Continued.........  



End file.
